


i want every morning like this one

by TheFifthRunner



Series: Solnyshko [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Engagement, Episode 10 made me do it, Families of Choice, Family Bonding, M/M, Pre-relationship Otabek/Yuri, er a little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFifthRunner/pseuds/TheFifthRunner
Summary: Episode 10 gave me a lot of feels and this was the result---Victor and Yuuri celebrate their engagement but feel like something's missing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Woohooooo episode 10 did a number on me and I just wrote something quick! This hasn't been beta-ed yet!

The night of Yuuri and Victor’s engagement was a flurry of warmth and happiness for the two. The other skaters who joined them for dinner took the couple out for drinks after JJ showed up. Yuuri let loose with Phichit on the dance floor and dragged an unamused Yuri Plisetsky along. The Russian teen eventually gave in and started dancing alongside the two much to Otabek’s amusement. He had been smirking at the scene as the other skaters were unsuccessful at getting him to join but Yuri looked back at him and shot him a smile. Otabek felt his heart stop at the unguarded beauty that was Yuri Plisetsky smiling carefree.

This was not exactly how he pictured his night going but it was (pretty) damn good.

Luckily, the couple wasn’t too far gone to remember their nightly call to their adopted son (well, morning call because of the time difference). The two skaters excused themselves and stepped outside for the moment.

_Katsudonski is calling…_

“How do you think Nikita will take the news?” Yuuri mumbled while biting his lip. The six-year-old had only been with them for seven months and he was worried Nikita wouldn’t take well to the news that Yuuri and Victor were going to get married.

The little Japanese boy had been abandoned in the hot springs back in Hasetsu during the Onsen on Ice skate off by his homophobic and abusive mother. One look at the poor bruised boy had both Victor and Yuuri stumbling over themselves to take care of him with Yuuri adopting him due to citizenship issues. Since he and Victor hadn’t married, legally Nikita was only Yuuri’s son but both men loved him nonetheless.

They changed Nikita’s name upon his request because he wanted to include Victor in it which had made the older skater burst into tears scaring his son. The Russian name sounded Japanese enough that it wasn’t hard for his new grandparents to pronounce and for the triplets to make nicknames out of (which included, much to the boy’s disdain Nika).

Nikita was sweet and charming to win almost everyone over the first time the couple introduced him to their close friends and family but as time grew and the boy became more comfortable with his new family, a streak of mischief started to make itself known like when he decided to try sticking bows all over Makkachin and the poor pup just letting him. He won over Yurio when the little boy started copying his moves during a skating lesson with Victor (and nearly giving his father a heart attack by attempting a flip).

“Kitya will be fine, you know he’ll be thrilled to have both of us together,” Victor replied as he hugged Yuuri from behind so the camera could capture them both without revealing their rings. Yuuri wasn’t worried about Nikita not accepting them, they were very much past that it was just the swiftness of the change might trigger something in the little boy.

While he was getting much better, Nikita still had nightmares and episodes where his earlier upbringing would rear its ugly head in the form of fear and breakdowns. It had broken both Victor and Yuuri’s heart when it would happen but they were prepared and knew that they would have to keep up their efforts to make Nikita feel happy and safe.

The screen glowed as the call connected and Yuuri’s phone screen was filled with a smiling but sleepy little boy. “Ohayou!” He greeted and rubbed his blue eyes with his fists while his grandmother was in the background making breakfast. “Privyet, moy Solnyshko,” Victor replied while smiling at his son, the boy was just too cute for words and he inwardly squealed when the little boy yawned.

“Kitya, can you call Baba and Jiji for us, please?” Yuuri asked and watched as the boy clumsily jumped out of his seat and pulled on his grandmother’s sleeve to call her attention while Yuuri’s father came in through the doorway. Yuuri took a deep breath and Victor squeezed his waist to steady him.

“We have a big announcement!” Yuuri said, huge smiles gracing his and Victor’s faces,

“We’re engaged!”

Nikita gasped and his parents rushed to congratulate them both, the couple zoned in on Nikita’s reaction and were relieved to see the boy smiling. Until he started crying.

“Oh, Kitya, why are you crying, doushenka?” Yuuri asked, worrying about his little son so many miles away. “I-I wish I c-could b-b-be with you there,” the boy hiccoughed, arms reaching out to the picture of the two skaters on the screen. Victor could feel his eyes tear up, the big sap, and traced a finger on Yuuri’s screen, “Oh we miss you too, Kitya.”

At the sound of Victor’s watery voice, Yuuri started tearing up as well at the onslaught of tears from his fiancé and son. “H-hey! It’s going to be okay, Kitya. We’ll see you soon! Auntie will bring you here, remember? In two sleeps?” Yuuri tried reasoning but Nikita wouldn’t have it, he had missed his parents too much to slow down. He kept crying until his face was red and his breathing coming in wheezes. “Oh dear,” his grandmother worried and started looking around for his blue inhaler. “Mama, mama!” Yuuri yelled trying to get her attention, “Mama! It’s in his pocket! No, no, the left, other left, mama!” The raven-haired skater gestured frantically to direct her to his son’s inhaler and mask. He watched as Nikita helped her put the mask on him and give him two puffs, one after the other while his grandfather rubbed his back.

“Easy now, Kitya, deep breaths.” Victor coached from behind Yuuri, eyes wide with concern. He wished he could be right next to his little boy to help him through his asthma attack.

The two had planned to have him fly out in two days’ time but Victor couldn’t help but feel anxious to have his son back with him and judging by the look on Yuuri’s face, his fiancé couldn’t wait as well. “Mama, I’m going to call back in a while, okay? I’ll just smooth some things over with Yuuko.” Yuuri said and his mother nodded, picking Nikita up in his arms to continue soothing the boy.

Yuuri called Yuuko to ask for a big favour and after hearing what happened and a promise for her triplets to be flower girls and herself being Yuuri’s best ‘person’, she agreed.

When the couple went back inside the bar, no one questioned why they wanted an early night and Chris even winked at them while Phichit wolf whistled. Yuuri turned bright red and tried to explain but Victor just picked him up and brought him out, winking back at the Swiss skater. The party continued without them until the early hours of the morning only to have Yurio and Otabek bow out as soon as the couple left.

\---

Victor left a slumbering Yuuri and Nikita back at their hotel room, the couple had woken up incredibly early to pick up the little boy from a red eye flight. He had minimal baggage with him and the rest would be brought by the Nishigori family when they flew in. Nikita had been dead asleep when they took him from Yuuko and hadn’t woken up since. The couple didn’t have the heart to wake the slumbering boy and just settled with putting his pyjamas on and trying to make him more comfortable before settling him between them on the bed.

He was lost in thought when Yurio kicked him, he looked at the younger skater and felt how down he was. Victor tried to make light of the situation but when that didn’t work, pulled his face close and became serious. Yurio stepped back when Victor released him but shifted uneasily from foot to foot.

“You know this doesn’t change our invitation, right?” Victor asked the younger skater when he wouldn’t look him in the eye.

“Of course it does, it changes everything!” Yurio yelled back, frustrated that Victor didn’t understand. “He’s your…real kid. I mean, I get it. I understand if you don’t want me around anymore.” Yuri hung his head and mumbled the last part so it was barely intelligible.

Victor pulled the unsuspecting teen into a hug and Yuri tried to push him away and struggle until relaxing a little when Victor didn’t relent. “You’ll always be our first born, alright? Nothing changes that. Not your parentage, not how much time you spend with us, absolutely nothing. You will always have a place with us.” Victor said soothingly as the teen trembled in his embrace. “Now enough with this sentimentality! Yuuri and Kitya are still sleeping inside the room,” he handed him a key card, “I’m just going to buy breakfast. Go ahead and get some rest, it’s still early anyway and you two have your short programs later.”

Yurio nodded and jogged back to the hotel and up to the Katsuki-Nikiforov room. He swiped the key card and shucked off his shoes by the entrance. He removed his jacket and tossed it on the ground and took his pants off and threw them near his jacket. He took off his outer shirt until he only had his undershirt and boxers.

Yurio crawled onto the bed beside Nikita and cuddled up to his ‘little brother’ who unconsciously turned to snuggle with him. Yuuri Katsuki opened his eyes a fraction and jolted when he saw the younger skater. “Yurio…?” The Japanese skater asked sleepily, the Russian just nodded and snuggled further into the bed. Nikita giggled a little when he felt Yurio’s chin nuzzle the top of his head, “stop it, onii-san! Sleepy sleepy.” The little boy muttered before slipping back to sleep underneath the warmth of the covers.

“Sorry, bratik,” apologizing for waking his brother, the younger skater squeezed him a bit more before shifting the little boy into a more comfortable position that wouldn’t strain Yurio’s arm.

Yuuri smiled at how gentle the normally brash skater was being. He threw an arm around both his kids (and yes, Yuuri considered the younger Russian his kid and yes, he will fight anyone who told him otherwise – JJ learned this first hand) and went back to sleep.

They all groaned however, when Yurio’s phone chimed what felt like ten minutes after everyone tried going back to sleep. The Russian had half a mind to throw it over the balcony. Yuuri kept batting his head and face until the teen got up to find his phone.

_Otabek Altin calling…_

Otabek? Why would he…? What time was it?

Yurio paled, it was three thirty in the afternoon…two and a half hours since he and the Kazakhstani skater promised to get lunch. Pizdets.

“Hello? Sorry! I lost track of time…yeah yeah, I’m at the hotel –“ Yurio flinched when a pillow collided with his face courtesy of one Katsuki Yuuri. Yurio glared at the Japanese skater but he had already gone back to sleep.

Victor knocked on the door since he gave his key card to Yurio. When the door opened, he was faced with a half-dressed teen on the phone with someone frantically looking for his other sock. Victor spotted it balled into one of Yurio’s sneakers and handed it to him while not so gently nudging him to the balcony. Victor plopped onto the bed, coat and all, exhausted for his early morning musing and supposed breakfast trip. He tickled his younger son’s foot and yelped when Nikita swiftly kicked him in the face.

Yuuri couldn’t stifle his laughter and gave away the fact that he was awake. “Who is he talking to?” Victor gestured to Yurio while using his other hand to clutch his poor nose. “Altin Otabek. He was supposed to meet him at lunch Where were you? I thought you were getting us breakfast,” Yuuri asked as he shook Nikita to wake him. “I texted and called you but you didn’t pick up,” Victor replied and leaned over to kiss his fiancé, “I assumed you two were still sleeping so I had lunch with Minako and Mari.”

“Oh!” Yuuri exclaimed, he had totally forgotten about the two considering all the excitement that happened the previous night. As if reading his mind, Victor answered, “they didn’t notice my ring, I think they were too hungover from a party the night before.” Yuuri nodded and stretched, lifting his shirt to reveal a patch of pale skin. Victor stared at the column of pale skin and reached out to gently trace it. Yuuri shivered a little before smacking his fingers away and pointing to Nikita. Victor sighed and blew a raspberry on his son’s stomach instead. The little boy giggled and squirmed underneath Victor’s tickling fingers.

Yuuri got out of bed and started going through Nikita’s backpack and luggage to look for the Pedialyte the paediatrician recommended to supplement his food intake and help him catch up on nutrition that he lacked under his birth mother’s neglect. Yurio was still outside so Yuuri brought him his coat to warm him as he continued to apologize to Otabek. Or whatever he was doing that involved flailing arms and the occasional curse word.

“…let me make it up to you. Dinner after tonight’s skate? Or something…coffee? Right now?” Yurio bit his lip and hesitated, he looked over to where Yuuri and Victor seemed to be arguing over…something that involved him by the way they were gesturing.

“I don’t like that he’s already 18, Yuuri…”

“Victor…”  
“He’s only 15! I won’t budge on this.”  
“I know, I don’t like it either but if we don’t let him, knowing Yurio, he’ll just find a way to do it without telling us… I’d like him to trust us and for him to know that we trust him.”  
“It’s not him I don’t trust, Yuuri.”  
“Victor…it’s just coffee.”

“That’s where it starts!”

Yurio rolled his eyes, he desperately wanted to tell them that, one, Otabek had a girlfriend and two, he wasn’t interested in the Kazakhstani that way. At least that’s what he told himself. Constantly. You know, to remember.

“I’m going to grab some coffee with Otabek. I’m not going to date the loser. He’s got a girlfriend. No, he’s not creepy. Good bye.” Yurio put on his remaining clothes and patted Nikita on the head before walking out the door.

“Ugh, teenagers.” Victor muttered, picking Nikita up and settling him on his hip,

“I can’t wait until you turn into one. No dating until you’re fifty.”

**Author's Note:**

> So...if you guys want to see more of this AU, well, I'm willing to write more especially an expansion of how they met Nikita and what it was like before they left for the GPF!


End file.
